Packaged articles are frequently merchandised by inserting such articles into a transparent plastic film bag which is hung from a support by means of a handle or hanger or the like. Many of these bags are the subject of previously issued patents including by way of example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,498 (J. Dorfman) and 4,590,610 (F. Rhyne).
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,498 is disclosed a plastic film bag with a carrying handle. This carrying handle has a portion entrapped within a bag enclosure which is defined by a bight which is of a single layer of film material. This single film layer is susceptible of being weaken by repeated applications of force to the handle and it will be found that, in manipulating the bag construction for purposes of packaging, display, or carrying or the like, the handle will tear loose thereby impairing the utility of the package.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,610 is set forth a hanging product display package employing a rigid plastic hanger for supporting the bag on a rod or similar display structure. The base of the hanger is entrapped in a bight which is defined by a single layer of plastic film and repeated application of force to the hanger or package will lead to a tearing loose of the hanger and a consequent impairment of the utility of the same much as has been referred to above relative to the structure provided by J. Dorfman.